Carter's sexy fantasy
by Hotstories
Summary: When bast catches carter jerking off she begins to act a lot more sexy and slutty then usual. Short chapters ment for all of it to be read. Rated M for adult content
1. Chapter 1

CARTER'S POV

Ok so I thought It was safe in my room to jack off but I guess I was wrong. So I summoned a playboy issue from Daut and was about reach my climax to some topless models when bast barged in "Carter I need to tal...whoa!" desperate I cried out, "bast! It's not what it looks like I swear!" she looked back at me perplexed with a look I never saw before. "why carter of course it is. You have hormones that need to be calmed," she purred "don't worry carter this is are secret." she put a finger to her lips "please finish. You will be grouchy if you don't" she gave me a small smile and left. Well I had nothing left to do so I finished splattering cum all over the pages.

the next morning

I came down to breakfast after jerking off in the shower supprisingly to bast. Thinking of her perfect goddess body in those skintight workout clothes put me way over the edge. I was eating my cereal and nearly threw up when bast came down. She was a million times hotter than she was the day before. She was in a small bikini that barely covered her hard tits and a thong that hugged her ass nicely. I instantly got an erection. Thank goodness the table was there! "I'm going to go tan outside if you need me" she smiled seducivly and walked out to the pool. I almost lost it there watching her ass bounce as she walked out. Mental note: next chance I get summon a small camera when she comes down


	2. The plan

Carter So I was lying awake at night thinking abou how sexy bast was now and just thinking about that made me pitch a tent in my sheets. It might have been the hormones but I came up with an extremely stupid idea. What if I summon a couple cameras and set them around bast's favorite hang out spots. So next thing I knew I was setting them up. I used a silence charm so no one would wake up. Half an hour I came back to bed satisfied. I was going to see it all! Just the thought made me horny all over and I fapped to the thought of how great the videos would be. The next morning Once again I find myself masturbating to bast in the shower. I ejaculated into the drain and breathed a sigh of relief. This was going to work. I came down to find the house empty except for bast "they are on a mission at one of the nomes. They said you looked tired and shouldn't come." ok well it's just us then apparently. We began talking about many things. I actually can't remember anything. I was just worrying about how much my eyes keep referring back to the cleavage and those hot legs. She went outside to tan again. It is time for phase two sneaking back I went into her room. I set up at least ten cameras from every angle. I was walking out when bast came around the corner, "carter? What were you doing in my ro.. No wait never mind I don't need to know." she gave me a questioning look and I had trouble keeping eye contact. "while you're here at least can you do my laundry?" wanting To get away from here I said,"sure." I took the laundry down and began to but it in the wash. almost as if I was being controlled I nabbed a green thong and slipped it into my pocket. I ran to my room and began to watch the videos while sniffing her thong. 


	3. The success

So there I was sitting in my room watching the live feed of bast's room while jerking off with her panties. This was a good day suddenly there she was walking in from her porch to her room. If I wasn't hard then I defanately was hard now. She walked in her room and shut the door. She then almost instantly started groping her boobs moaning. It took every thing I had do keep my cum back. After a couple minutes she stopped and removed her bikini top. Her huge breasts were perfect and her dark nipples were all hard. She then turned her back to the camera and Slowly stripped off her thong. Once again I was surprised by the size and magnitude of her perfect round ass. I gazed hungrily at it wanting to stuff my 8 inch cock in it. Then with that she bent over and slapped it with such velocity that it left a red hand print on her ass. She kept doing it while squealing in pleasure. I had to force myself not to reach my climax because I knew that more was to come. And I was right. She finally turned around revealing her soaking wet pussy and began fingering her self while her other hand groped her tits. I slowed my stroking down so I could reach my climax with her, which was hard to do when she was screaming in delight. But then she started suspecting words that slowly began to get louder until I could finally understand them, "oh yes oh carter yes! Yes!" that was too much, and I moaned as I sprayed cum all over my desk. Once I got ahold of myself, I cleaned it up and turned off the computer. This plan is going to work out very well.

Hey everyone next time he will learn about bast's dirty past life with playboy. Tune in


	4. The confusion

Well I woke up this great morning feeling refreshed and ready to watch bast play with herself in her room. I checked the cameras and found her basking on the balcony. So to start the day I watched a recording of her masturbating to me (long story). Quickly with a boner I left the room and walked to the shower. I turned the corner and had a head on collision with bast. My erection, which was sticking straight out in front of me was the first to touch her barely covered pussy she squealed ans we both fell to the floor. My face felt hot as I desperately tried to hide my boner, but it was stuck up in my under wear. Bast giggled and said," having a little trouble are we? Let me help." with that she stuck her hand inside my pants and slowly Pulled it out of where it was stuck while she was doing this I felt a bit of Pre cum dribble out my dick and on to her index finger. She smiled and pulled her hand out and sucked where I dribbled on her finger. She got uP," enjoy your shower and walked down the hall leaving me astonished and staring at her jiggling ass. After that how could I not jerk off to her? I ended up doing it twice for good measure. As I got out I took a few deep breaths and braced my self to go down there and see bast again. Just thinking of her triggered another erection and I walked out feeling horny and slightly weak in the knees

**Im sorry guys I forgot about the playboy. I'll add that as the next chapter, I promise. Please comment I want to know what you want**


	5. Help

**Ok I am smack out of ideas comment what you want to happen in this bast+carter love story. I'll even add new characters. So comment and I'll create a new chapter accommodating you**


	6. The wet dream

**Thanks everyone who commented on what I should do so here's to some of your ideas**

_I was in her closet watching the most erotic thing of my life, there she was, bast, lying on the bed in booty shorts and the tightest tank top in the world. She was lying in an extremely sexy position and was slowly rubbing her pussy from the front of her shorts. She then began a striptease, climbing off her bed. she turned her back to the closet so I could see her ass hanging out the bottom. I quietly pulled my pants down and began rubbing my dick in one of her shirts I was hiding behind. She began untying her shoes by bending straight down, her ass almost in full view now. Once she finished she stepped out of them and began working on her shorts. She slid them down painfully slowly. She let them drop to her ankles revealing a tight thong on top of a perfect bubble butt underneath. My breathing began to get more and more heavy as my climax approached. She then stepped out of her shorts and twirled around revealing her perfect cleavage and pulled her tank top off. Her rack was supported by a skimpy bra that thowed her perky nipples through the fabric. My body was now covered in sweat. She then unclasped the bra and slid it off, giving her breasts some air. She turned before I could get a good look at her tits and took her thong off. I quietly groaned feeling the familiar Feeling of my balls tightening she turned and faced me saying," did you enjoy that carter?"._

I woke up just before I orgasmed. Just before I ejaculated I realized that I felt twolittle hands jacking me off. I was about to look down before it hit. I groaned and cum went everywhere. I could hear someone giggle as my seed was shot to their face. Once the orgasm passed I looked down into the cum covered face of zia, " well I'm back!" she squealed," that was some wet dream you were having" she said with a smile


	7. Zia

**Alright guys now the real fun begins! Remember I couldn't have done this without you guys so thank you!**

So I was sitting there trying to cover my dick from my best friend zia who just jerked me off in my sleep. "what the hell zia!" I yelled at her, "what? You don't like that?" she sarcastically pouted, which turned me back on. "what is going on?" I asked. She smiled her sperm coated face and winked. "I'll tell you after my shower baby" and so she got up and stripped down right in front of me and walked to the bathroom in her bra and thong. I was alone for about five minuets when I started to get antsy. There was a delicious smell coming from the skirt she left. Of course my hormones went wild. I climbed out of bed shakily and started rubbing her skirt with my cock and balls. I imagined where the skirt had been and felt myself harden at the thought. As I was finishing up zia came back into the room. "really!? I was gone for ten minuets and you still jack off to me." she said in mock anger. She sat on the bed across from me, legs apart. I could almost See her pussy from behind the yoga shorts she was wearing. "so," she said grinnig seeing my wavering eyes," what did you do while I was gone?"

Ovoiding her eyes i said, "the usual." she pouted,"no lying carter! MAAT!" she said. My heart sank as the symbol for truth glowed above my head. Sighing I said,"well bast caught me jacking off and then she began acting extremely slutty and so I set up cameras in her room and watched her masturbate and then the next day I left the room with a boner and ran into her and she grabbed it and sucked the pre cum of her finger!" I sputtered. Damnit. "soo your wet dream was?" once again i started sputtering out the truth " I was in her closet rubbing my dick in her dress while secretly watching her undress. Then I woke up to...wait why were you jerking me off?" she smiled naughtily,"well... I was also blowing you... But I came back and didn't realize how late it was. I walked into your room and you were moaning like a dead animal. So I just had to help relieve you. By the way you have the biggest dick I have ever seen. Can I feel it again. And so that is how our night went, zia feeling my cock and occasionally blowing it until we fell asleep


End file.
